Chrono's Fears
by Liana Ilia
Summary: They are all a little bit older, Chrono is the same. Or is he? He is haunted by dreams that are brought on by his horns. Will he overcome them? Sister Kate's Birthday is coming up. What shall she receive?
1. Chrono's Fears

Lina: This will be a two part fic. Hence the long chapter. I like it, hope you do too! Please let me know!

Chrono: 'Bout time you started a fic.

Lina: Yeah, I know, school and work get in the way of that. But do not worry, will have lots more for you!

Chrono's Fears

Chrono turned in his sleep. A sleep that was disturbed by nightmares. Scenes from the past, but things that he did not experience, and did not like. He woke up screaming.

"Chrono, is something wrong?" A tired Rosette, only wearing her underwear, next to him, asked, getting up a little and rubbing her eyes. Chrono realized where he was and shook the sweat off his face. Rosette put a hand on his shoulder, which had a huge scar running down it, and his back. His horns were still the same, but his hair was shorter, only down to the middle of his back. He shook off her hand.

"Sorry, I… have to get out for awhile, figure things out," Chrono replied. Rosette was puzzled at this, but let him have his space. This was their relationship that they had now, they understood one another, knew what eachother's needs were, or so they thought.

Chrono got dressed, normal red cloak, new brown boots and pants. He walked out of the room, down the hall of the convent, and down the stairs. He sat down on the couch in the main room and stared at the fire that was still burning a little.

"Rosette, I love you," that voice still haunted him, it was not his voice, it was of his old friend turned enemy. Chrono shuttered and held the sides of his head.

"Chrono? Can't sleep?" It was Az's voice asking him this question. He turned his head to see her standing there. It's been five years, she looked more mature than ever before. He blinked, held his head and shook it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing really. I just…" he could not continue. Tears just filled his eyes and overflowed right away. He turned from Az, so that she would not see this. Tears from a devil? How can it be possible? Aion, that is how.

"Damn it!" Chrono thought. Az put a hand on his shoulder as she came around the side of the couch to sit down next to him. He turned to her, still tears falling, he threw himself into her arms, not controlling his emotions like he normally did. Az was surprised at this, of course. This was Chrono, even though he seemed innocent, he was still a devil.

"Shh. It will be all right," Az whispered. Chrono shook his head as Az patted his back.

"No, I… know what… Aion did to her. She was under a spell… but still…" Chrono backed up and turned his head away. Az was even more shocked to hear this. "Chrono, Az, what are you two doing up? It's late," a tired Rosette asked, rubbing her eyes. Chrono quickly wiped away the remaining tears, Az had almost started to cry when he stood up.

"Uh… sorry, could not sleep. Az and I were just talking about a party we were going to have," he replied, back to her.

"We were?" Az asked, Chrono turned to her and glared. "Oh! Oh yeah, for Sister Kate's birthday that's coming up, that's right!" Az said, rather exitedly.

"Well, we should continue the planning tomorrow," Chrono stated, turning to Rosette finally and smiling. Az also smiled, relieved that Chrono might be okay after all. She left, yawning. Chrono sat back down, and Rosette sat next him, he looked down.

"Tell me what's wrong, you two weren't seriously planning a party for Sister Kate, were you?" Rosette asked. Chrono winced, seeing flashes of Aion stroking Rosette.

"I… can't explain it to you now," Chrono stated, standing up. Rosette went over to him, put her arms around his waist and pulled him close. His eyes widened. Rosette squeezed a little, Chrono put a hand on her arms, looked down and said,

"I… I know what happened between you and Aion, what he… did to you. I can't stand it! It's too much…" he trailed off. Rosette let go, almost making him fall.

"How did you find out?" She asked, eyes covered in shadow.

"I think… it's because Joshua wore my horns before. He must have seen what happened…" Chrono said, falling on his knees, tears almost forming in his eyes again.

"Do you… hate me?" She asked. Chrono stood up quickly, and turned to her.

"Of course not! Aion manipulated you! How could you think that I could hate you? I love you, Rosette. It hurts me that you were hurt in that way. I could never, ever hate you. I love you and always will love you," Chrono explained. Now tears filled both his and her eyes.

"I love you too," Rosette stated. They moved in close and kissed. Little did they know that Az, Ewan, and Sister Kate were all watching from behind a corner. They went into the room next door.

"That's not right, a devil and a human, together? What is Rosette thinking?" Sister Kate asked. Ewan smiled.

"She's not. She's in love. Whoever it is, even if it's a devil, it's the right person for her," he stated as he sat on the couch. Az looked at the ceiling.

"I wonder if I'll find that one person," she thought.

"I know a certain sister who's birthday is coming up and would like to take her away for a weekend," Ewan said, blushing a little. Sister Kate turned bright red. Az laughed a little.

Lina: Sister Kate's bday coming up! Yay! Never did a birthday in a chrono fic so I thought I'd do her's, since she is getting up there. lol

Sister Kate: (Throws chalk board eraser at lina)

Lina: Okay! I'm sorry! don't ask her age though, she'll get angry. Well, gtg I'll have the next chappie up soon. Left it in a weird spot I know. Ja ne! 


	2. Birthday

Chrono: Let's hope this works this time.

Lina: yeah, last time it wouldn't let me save. heh, stupid word. no! I take that back! I love u!

Chrono: You're strange.

Lina: anyways, here's chrono part 2, the last part. Hope u enjoy!

Chrono's Fears Chapter 2: Birthday

Sister Kate woke up early the next morning, she had to in order to prepare for the day. She got dressed, it seemed like any normal day to her. Maybe because of her age, which she did not like to mention to anyone. She yawned as she opened the door. Ewan was standing there, with a bouquet of lilies.

"Happy Birthday," he said, smiling. She blushed, naturally. She took the flowers.

"Thank you, you did not have to do this," the sister stated. Ewan kept smiling as they walked down the hall together. She had to get a vase from the kitchen to put the flowers in. She smelled them and smiled. Crash.

"Rosette! What happened!" It was Chrono's voice, coming from down the stairs. Rosette was at the bottom, Chrono was calling out from the top. Rosette was laying on her back, feet on the last stair, dress flipped up a bit. She saw Remington at the top of the stairs and sat up quickly, blushing. There were broken dishes everywhere. Sister Kate sighed.

"Can you do anything right?" She asked. Chrono smiled.

"Nice flowers," he stated. The Sister was a little irritated at this, Chrono, a devil, liking flowers? That was new.

"Thank you. I will help clean up," she stated. Rosette blinked.

"But… you would always yell at me and tell me to do it myself," she said, starting to clean up the broken pieces.

"Well, it is my birthday, so I'm in a good mood and just this once will help you out," Kate said. Rosette blushed again.

After everything was cleaned up and the flowers were put in a vase, Sister Kate sat on the couch with Ewan, just silently sipping some tea that Rosette made for her. She smiled.

"You're happy, that's good," Ewan stated, smiling as well. Sister Kate blushed a little. Everyone gathered in the room, with packages in hand. There were about fifteen girls in all, the others were all off on missions. Sister Kate opened her presents, most of them were hand made crosses, that sort of thing. Even Chrono gave her a present, which was a silver necklace with a cross on it. Even though she hated the demon, she still put it on, she did not want to make Rosette mad.

"Thank you everyone. I did not expect anything, really. But this birthday is turning out better than I expected," she stated.

"Oh, but the party is tonight," Rosette said, smiling.

The day went by, normal duties were performed, the Sister got a lot of hello's and happy birthday's in the hall. Then night came, and there was a large table set up in the main area, with tons of food on it. Az had helped prepare it, there was everything from chicken to fish. The somewhat older Sister was surprised. There were banners hanging from the ceiling, and conffetti everywhere. Everyone was happily talking to eachother and eating, and each took turns to talk to Sister Kate.

Chrono took Rosette outside, she was rather surprised, and curious as to what he wanted to talk about so suddenly.

"Rosette, seeing Sister Kate get older, I came to realize that the same thing will happen to you. I mean, I already knew you would, being human and all, but I will stay the same, while you will change. I don't know if I could bear that…" Chrono started. Rosette started to tear up as she saw Chrono in so much pain.

"Chrono, what we have is special. I want it, I want if for as long as I live. Do not worry about what happened between me and Aion. That is in the past, and yes, I am mad about it too, I wish I could have done something, could have stopped him, but I couldn't. It happened, and I'm truly sorry. But I want us to be together, I want to share the remainder of my life with you, no matter how short or how long it is. I gave you my life to protect, Chrono. It's me saying this, not the Rosette in the future, not the one in the past," Rosette explained. Tears fell down both of their faces. They hugged eachother, as fireworks started to shoot off. Then they backed up a bit, leaned forward and their lips touched. The two backed away so that their foreheads were touching. Chrono reached up to gently wipe away Rosette's tears and she did the same for him. They went back to the party, smiling. Everyone was watching the fireworks.

"Thank you so much everyone, for a wonderful birthday," Sister Kate said, suddenly. Everyone smiled, Ewan went up to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush. He laughed a bit and so did everyone else. This day was one of Sister Kate's, Rosette's and Chrono's most memorable days in their lives.

Lina: Well, I hope you liked this fic. I tried to have more of the other characters in Chrono. How'd I do? Please tell me. Oh, and to an earlier question. Aion did not actually do this in the anime, it's just my own thinking. He's such a jerk that I thought he would do something like that. And it's that naughty thing that everyone knows about but usually doesn't like to talk about.

Chrono: You're naughty.

Lina: I know! Well, on to more fics! Ja ne!

Rosette: It's over! 


End file.
